Avengers Endgame Oneshot
by animexwonder
Summary: My imagination what happen after Tony's outburst. As well as unplanned oneshots after that...Friendship fix.
1. Chapter 1

**Author note:** I have seen the Avengers Endgame and it's amazing. Although I have mentioned in my profile that I am more to a reader than a writer, for some reasons I have to write this, or I won't be able to move on. (Probably never, but still...)

I thought about that amazing scene of Tony breakdown and gave Steve his nano tech suit, and I am not satisfied about it and think they should have a scene of Tony and Steve talked about what happened between them. I meant, they haven't meet with each other for years.

With that said please bear in mind that this is my first fanfiction, unbetad unfortunately and English is not my first language. Reviews are welcomed. Enjoy!

**Disclaimer: Avengers and all the characters are belong to Marvel Studio. RIP Stan Lee.**

0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0

Steve watched Rhodey walked out from the infirmary aka Tony's room, telling them that Tony was sedated and sleep peacefully. His weakened malnurished body took a toll after that outburst, and his wounds didn't helped either which caused him to collapsed. Steve just listened what the others were discussed about wanting to go after Thanos and finish him for good, and about using the Stones to bring everyone back.

Steve thought Tony's outburst earlier. He knew that what Tony said were true. There was no denying that he broke his promise, about being lose together, he was not there when his friend needed him the most. Their feud lasted for years, and he intended to fix their friendship no matter what. He owned Tony that much, he did knew what Tony had done, took the rein of team, or what left of it after the disagreement about the accord, or as eveyone dubbed it, the civil war. He also owned Tony an apology for his mistake keeping Tony's parents murder a secret.

"Colonel Rhodes."

Rhodey looked at him.

"Can we see him?"

"Not a good idea. He is emotionally unstable and weak, I am afraid that he will lash out again if he sees you, no offense Captain."

"None taken Colonel. It's true."

0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0

_Time skip_

Thanos was dead, Thor killed him, so why he still felt that they were lose? The Stones were gone. Their hope to use the Stones was gone. Steve had to accept the fact that they were still lose, everyone still gone and they need to continue to live despite what happened.

Tony getting better everyday, or so what Rhodey and Pepper told him. Tony still refused visitation from everyone aside from Rhodey, Pepper, Natasha and Bruce, but mainly from Team Cap. His emotional state still unstable, according to Bruce. He was screaming on top of his lungs when he saw Clint tried to sneak in his room, and jumped from his bed, resulting his wound reopened. After that, no one from Team Cap dared to enter Tony's room, to avoid a setback from his recovery.

Steve walked until he reached Tony's room, but he didn't dare to enter. He watched Tony laid on his bed trying to mess with his IV, with Pepper sat beside his bed reading a book as well as slapped the offending hand off, from outside through the glass wall. Its been a week since their depature to kill Thanos, and Steve really wanted to talk to Tony, to put years of feud behind them for good. Steve built up some courage and knocked the door.

0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0

Pepper slapped Tony's hand for a hundred times.

"Ouch, Pepper! I am injured here. Have some compassion."

"Then stop fiddling with that IV needle. It's supposed to be attached to you. I don't want you to give more trouble for Bruce."

Tony pouted and suddenly he pulled his blanket up. Pepper raised an eyebrow at his antic. Suddenly a knock was heard, and Steve head appeared between the crack of the opening door.

"Hi, Steve. Please, come in."

"Erm, hi Miss Pots. How is he doing?"

"He is doing great. Bruce said that he can be discharged in a few more days, with total rest of course. And I already told you many times to call me Pepper."

"He is right here. Why are you here anyway? I thought Bruce forbided you from coming here."

Steve shifted uncomfortably.

"Miss Po...I meant, Pepper, can I...? You know...?"

"Sure, I could use some break. I need to see Bruce anyway. Tony, be nice. I will be right back."

Tony sat on his bed to try stopping Pepper from leaving.

"Wait, Pepper..."

Pepper closed the door and walked away. Steve took the chair previously occupied by Pepper and sat down. Both men kept their heads down, unwilling to looked at each other.

Steve broke the ice first.

"Tony, I..."

"Look, Rogers. Whatever happened in the past, it's in the past. Just let it go," Tony cut Steve's sentence in hurry. He really don't have a mood for this. He already embarrassed himself with his outburst last week. In his defense, he was tired and in pain, so he deserved to be upset.

"Tony, please, I made mistakes, about your parents, about accords, about us. I do owe you an apology."

"And I made mistakes too. We are done. Case closed."

"Yes, you made mistakes, but at least you are trying to fix it, to be better."

Tony looked at Steve.

"Yes, and boy I did a good job at it. Half of world population vanished witthout trace. I tried and people still died. All because of me."

Steve shaked his head and looked down in shame.

"And me too. I did ignored your warnings. I failed to see the reasons of your decision of making tons of suits and blamed you for the Ultron. I am too focussed on the past, on Bucky and ignored the fact that you were my friend, are my friend. I failed you as a leader, and also as a friend. The blame is on me too."

They were silence for a while, struggled with their mixed emotions.

"I did try you know."

"What?"

Tony looked at Steve sadly.

"I did try to call you. Using that ancient device that you called as phone, which supposed to extinct a long time ago by the way. But I didn't have a chance, the Squidword alien was already there."

"I am glad to hear that. When I heard you were missing, I did fear for you. I am sorry for breaking my promise Tony."

Tony looked at the outside through a window in his room. The silence. The sadness. Resulted from the cruel fate, decided by the mad Titan.

"I heard that Thanos died."

Steve stared on the floor.

"Yeah. Thor killed him."

"And the Stones?"

"Gone."

"So, this is it?"

"Yeah. Can't think other ways."

They both stared ouside the window when Tony broke the silence.

"Pepper and I have planned a small wedding. You should come."

Steve looked at Tony's abruptly announcement in disbelieved.

"Really?"

"Yeah. You can come to dinner sometimes."

"Sure. Thanks Tony."

Tony gave him a small smile.

"Steve."

0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0

**Aaaand done. Reviews are always appreciated.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author note:** I am actually planned to do just one chapter on **Avengers Endgame Oneshot**, but apparently not. My mind is too buzz for new ideas about the scenes in the Avengers Endgame, so here another chapter of **Avengers Endgame Oneshot.** Reviews are welcomed. Enjoy!

**Disclaimer: Avengers and all the characters are belong to Marvel Studio. RIP Stan Lee.**

0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0

"Tony, are you sure? We need you here," Natasha aka Black Widow looked at Tony with mixed feelings. Angry that her friend left her with much burden to run the team, happy that her friend finally be with his love and confuse as Tony Stark announced that he wanted to retire and left.

"Yeah, it's time for me to tap out. I am sorry for this but I know you can do this. Steve is still here afterall to help you with anything.

Natasha and Tony walked out from the office, _Tony's office,_ to the main lobby where Rhodey waited with a car. It's been a week after Tony being discharged from the infirmary by Bruce, and Tony seems much stronger than before. He was no longer moving in pain and his wounds healed well. Tony been resting well and now he came to the Avengers Compound to tie lose ends of his role as an Avenger, as well as putting the rein of the team in good hands, meaning hers. Steve already voiced his refusal to take over Tony's duty earlier, and Natasha didn't argue with him about that. Steve is not a guy that can mix with politicians, just looked at the accords history. She also understand that Steve felt unworthy for the job after all the troubles that he created for Tony post-civil war, and she respected his decision. So now apparently it's on her to fill the gap.

"Nat, I know you can do it. You are the most capable person whom I trust to run this team. I can't do this anymore. You understand, right?"

Of course she understood. She knew how Tony love the team and spent his money and time for the team, with no intention for ask in return. Tony struggled to keep the team from falling apart after the Ultron and civil war, as well as keeping Ross from going after Steve and the others. She also knew Tony blamed himself for what happened with Ultron and civil war. For someone who done so much despite the fact that Tony was only a civilian and a businessman, he definitely deserved a good retirement from superheroes stuff.

"Although I am not leaving for good. You can ask me with anything to help you."

"I know, Tony."

Natasha hugged him. Tony replied the embraced gracefuly.

"Don't forget about the wedding. Pepper won't forgive you if you did," Tony reminded her with a smile.

"Of course. And so is the team. We all will be there," Natasha replied with a smile too.

They reached the main lobby and met an anxious Rhodey who was passing in front of the car. His new braces seems working well, a small project to keep a restless Stark in bed, as his old braces were damaged in the fight and he was been using the prototype before Tony returned to Earth. Tony was throwing a fit when he learnt Rhodey's braces were damaged and demanded to access his lab immediately after he was discharged, with condition to rest in bed when asked by Bruce. Of course, the heavy liftings were done by Steve Rogers. Their relationship have been much better after _the talk_, although it was awkward at first.

"Where have you been? You said it was only for a few minutes! Are you okay? Did you fell anywhere? Tell me he is not hurt."

Rhodey checked Tony for injuries while asking Natasha.

"Rhodey, for the last time, I. Am. Fine. Stop fussing with me. You did heard what Bruce said, I am fine already."

"Well, that was before you fainted in your lab after your first day being discharged."

"Passed out, Rhodey. You make me sounds like a girl."

"Whatever. You do get my point."

"Sigh. It was because low blood pressure. It's nothing."

"Nothing? Why yo..."

"Okay, guys. Take it easy. I am sorry Rhodey, we made a detour at Steve's room earlier. And nothing happened."

"See?"

"Okay, I believed you."

Rhodey got into the driver side of the car.

"So, ready to go, Romeo? Juliet is waiting."

"Yeah."

Tony entered the car in the passenger side. Rhodey has forbid him from driving, no matter what Tony said, and refused to let FRIDAY drove, even JARVIS when the AI was still existed, as he freaked when the sterring moving on it's own, not to mentioned he didn't believed the safety of his AI's driving, when the AIs driving actually were more safer than his. Seriously, that guy was the worst mother hen ever, and also his best friend. And he was gratefully relief that Rhodey survived, an act that he was rarely felt before.

0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0

"I got a call from Pepper ealier when you inside the compound. The transaction was a success. You are now the owner of 15 yards farm and a lake. Though I was told that you refused to clear the land. Tony, that place look like a forest than a farm."

"Yup, exactly my point."

"Wait, you want to built a forest?"

"What I want is peace and quiet. Pepper said natural can help with my... you know...condition."

"Still having nightmares?"

"It's getting better."

"So your plan is to be a hermit."

"I will still go to the Stark Industries. God know how much work need to be done after 40% of my employees gone in instant. The board directors also in chaos. Pepper have me step up again as the CEO, which is why I retired from the superheroes stuff."

"That make sense, but that is not the only reason, right?"

Tony looked at Rhodey and said nothing. Rhodey understand the sudden change of atmosphere and drop the subject immediately. Despite Tony's body getting better, mentally he was still not okay. Nightmares were his companion that continue to keep him awake at night, dwell upon the death of _the kid _and Thanos, so Pepper presence meant a world for him.

"Thanks Rhodey."

Rhodey glanced at Tony weirdly.

"For what?"

"For everything. For sticking with me since MIT, for helping me, put up with my ridiculous antics, and being my best friend. I just remembered I never thank you properly before, so thank you.

Rhodey smiled.

"You are welcome, Tony."

0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0

**aaannd I am done. Don't forget to review. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Author Note: **I want to thank to those who read, reviewed, favourited and followed my story so far. Much love to you from the bottom of my heart.

I want you to know in advanced that I might update this story weekly as I will be super busy next week. Also, how to get a beta? I am new at this actually and I have no idea how this works. If anyone want to be my beta, feel free to PM me. ;)

Please drop your ideas and suggestions for the next chapters, also comments about the existed chapters in the review. Much appreciated.

And so, enjoy!

**Disclaimer: Avengers and all the characters are belong to Marvel Studio. RIP Stan Lee.**

0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0

It felt right and wrong at the same time. Logically it was not possible, but that exactly what Tony Stark felt right now. Tony fixed his tuxedo in front of a mirror while glance at the watch. Ten-fifty, the ceremony began at eleven.

"Boss, Colonel Rhodes is waiting downstairs. Shall I let him up?"

"Sure, Fry. Let him up."

Rhodey entered Tony's room with a big smile.

"Now, how long are we gonna be waiting? Come on, everybody is here already."

"I have ten minutes left. The ceremony is just at the hall downstairs. I am not gonna be late for my own wedding, Rhodes."

Tony looked at himself in the mirror and sighed. He then sat on the bed while still staring at himself in the mirror. Rhodey frowned at Tony's expression. He sat beside Tony on the bed while looked at his best friend worriedly.

"Hey, why the long face? You're okay?"

"It's nothing."

"Hey, Tony, look at me. Look at me."

Tony looked at Rhodey. Rhodey realized his friend's turmoil inside.

"Oh, Tony..."

"I am sorry, I just...It doesn't feel right. I know that we have move on, the wedding...I just...I can't...Why I am feeling like this? Like..."

"Now, Tony, it's okay. Deep breath. That's it buddy. You are doing great. Deep breath. You want to lie down for a bit?"

Rhodey tried to calm Tony down. His friend was getting more restless and anxious. He really wanted to avoid his friend from crashing in his own wedding.

"Yeah..."

Rhodey helped Tony got out from his jacket and laid him on the bed properly.

"I will tell everyone to hold the ceremony for a few minutes, okay? FRIDAY? Keep an eye of him?"

"No problem."

0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0

Rhodey walked out from Tony's room and was greeted by a worried bride accompanied by Clint and Natasha.

"Rhodey? What's going on? Where is Tony? FRIDAY just announced that the ceremony is postponed for a while. Is Tony okay?"

"Pepper, let just go to the hall okay? Tony is fine. He just need to gather his thought for a while. Today is a big day afterall."

"Rhodey, don't deflact me. I know Tony and he is the most excited for the wedding. Now, tell me the truth."

"Pepper..."

"Why don't you guys go to the hall first? I will bring Tony with me later. Maybe he need an advice from a married man. Nat."

Clint winked his eye at Rhodey and Rhodey caught his intention right away. Natasha smiled at Clint understandingly.

"Come on Pepper, I just remembered that I haven't taste that new cocktail you made and I am now regret it."

"But the ceremony not started yet!"

"Come on Pepper, just leave it to Clint."

"Pepper, go. I will bring your groom to you later. I promised."

Natasha and Rhodey practically dragged Pepper away. Clint entered Tony's room and saw Tony was sitting on the edge of the bed, rubbing his face with his palms tiredly.

"Rhodey sent you?"

"Nope. I am volunteered."

"I heard Pepper ourside."

"Yeah, and she is really worried."

Tony just sighed. Clint sat on the bed beside Tony.

"It's hurt you know. My family."

Tony glanced at Clint.

"I am sorry."

"It's okay. It's hurt alright, but I know I am not the only one who feel that pain. I heard from Natasha that you lost someone too. Who is it?"

"A kid. He was participated in our infernship. He was a genius. He supposed to be great."

"You must be proud of him."

"Totally."

"Like a father it seems."

"Apparently it is."

Tony smiled sadly.

"Look, I know that today supposed to be a happy day. It's my wedding. But..."

"But what?" asked Clint gently.

"I feel like I am sellfish. I am throwing a wedding when other people live in sadness of the death of their love ones. When I think ofthe _kid,_ I feel that I don't deserve this happiness."

Clint put his hand gently on Tony's shoulder.

"Tony, if anyone deserve happiness after all that happened, it's you. You have been selfless for years now, maintaining and improving the team, keeping the team from falling apart after the accords, and keeping Ross from coming after us and Banner, get me a deal of house arrest to let me live with my family, and yes Tony, I know it's you. (Tony looked down sheepishly) The point is, you have done so much for us. Now it's time for you to help yourself, to be sellfish. Yes, the current situation is sucks, but we need to move forward, you need to move forward. Think about Pepper too. She want this. You want this."

Tony looked at Clint in unbelieable expression.

"I didn't know you can motivate people to be sellfish."

"Oh, shut up. You know what I meant."

"Yeah."

Tony smiled. Clint smiled too.

"I heard that you are angry at me for the Raft incident."

"Well, no point to stay mad now. Not after I know why you did that in the first place."

Clint looked at Tony understandingly.

Tony smirked.

"Now, let's not let the bride waiting any longer. I am not surprised if the hall is turned upside down right now."

"Yeah, Pepper will kill me if you don't turn up at the hall. I already promised her that I will deliver you to her."

"You make me sound like a package."

"With a nice bow tie."

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Tony and Clint arrived at the hall in record time. Fortunately, the hall remained intact. Tony saw Pepper was furiously passing around in front of the hall with Natasha tried to calm her down, and no success. Rhodey intelligently stay away from the furious bride.

"Pepper."

"Tony! Are you okay? What happened? How about the wedding? Why are you late? Clint?"

"Calm down Pepper. I am fine. Just a small nervous breakdown but I am okay now. An advice from a married man is really what I needed. Now, let's go. We have a wedding to attend. Our wedding."

Tony pushed Pepper inside the hall gently with a snickered Natasha followed behind them. Clint and Rhodey walked behind them slowly.

"Is he really okay?"

"Yeah. He is okay."

"And you?"

"I will be."

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

**Aaannd I am done. I realized that I included Clint when he supposed to be missing and only appeared after Natasha found him five years later. Well, past is past. I can change it if there is a request but to me it's nothing major. I always imagine the relationship between Tony and Clint so there, I wrote it. Don't forget to review. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Author Note: A week. It's took a week for me to finish this. Unbelievable. I has a flu, my nose is blocked, I can't breath properly, I am dying...well, not a smart thing to say since this chapter probably make you cry (maybe, well, I did cried while I wrote this. Not sure from the feeling of a bull rammed at the back of my head or from this chapter)**. **Anyway, I have been wondering about Bruce, or Professor Hulk. I did tried to potray him as close as I can from the movie, so I hope I did a good job. Let me know what you think. Now, onto the story. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Avengers and all the characters are belong to Marvel Studio. RIP Stan Lee.**

0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0

Bruce Banner was a genius, a scientist, and also a big green monster. People saw him as danger, SHIELD even prepared a special cell for him, the team constantly watched out for any parts of him turned green, but not Tony.

What Tony saw in him was not a danger, or he won't constantly tried to get Hulk out (although Tony was not a person that all care about safety anyway, he once had his whole desk burnt to crips because he forgot to turn off his torch, while he was asleep on the couch, luckily nothing exploded), he called him as science buddy and let him do whatever experiments he wanted in a lab specially prepared for him. For a person who constantly ran for his life, that was the most nicest thing ever happened to him.

When he saw the spaceship and Tony weakly walked out of it, his heart was filled with joy. His best friend was safe. Tired, malnourished and wounded, but safe. That's all he asked. He immediately went to work on Tony at the infirmary, however, being Tony Stark, he only managed to attached an IV to him as Tony demanded a briefing about current situation right away.

After the outburst, he finally managed to slip a sedative in Tony's IV (and bandaging the stab wound, seriously, that was the most serious injury that Tony sustained, and he demanded a briefing. Typical Tony.). Bruce looked at his friend, who laid on the bed with malnurished body, bandages and the IV attached to him, slept comfortablly. He knew that he left the team, left Tony (technically it was Hulk who left, but still.). If he was there during the accords, maybe he can talked to Steve, or Tony, maybe he can prevented their fight. Maybe. No point to regret the past, it was time to move forward, and from now on, he will supported Tony and the team, whatever they need.

0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0

Tony retired. Not that it was a surprised. Tony have been attempted to retire many times, each time ended with him back in his Iron Man suit. Maybe this time was permanent. Who knew? Bruce did understand that Tony dreamt a stable life with Pepper, he even bought a farm (which honestly looked more like a jungle than a farm) and a lake. Tony have been lived in the city for all his life, so living in a peaceful and quiet place may gave his friend the well-earned rest he deserved. Bruce just smile at Tony when he broke the news. Maybe he too should done whatever he need to be done. A reconcile with the beast inside him. A long rest.Yeah. That's sound nice. Rest from the Hulk, from the Avengers, from Thanos, from the world. Maybe he should.

0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0

Bruce smiled when he saw Steve and Natasha blinked at his appearence. Yeah, big green monster wore proper clothes and a glasses. It was a miracle other people not afraid of him, even wanted a picture with him. How he dreamt this moment where people accepted him, accepted Hulk.The ant guy (Antman as the guy corrected, whatever), Scott, explained the time travel thing. Or trying to explain. Bruce agreed to help. Not that he had anything to do. Besides, even there was 1% of success to bring people back, he willed to gamble. 1% was better than nothing.

Not surprisingly, Tony refused to help. Not that Bruce blamed him. Tony finally had a family, a daughter. If he was in Tony's shoes, he would done the same. This time travel thing (proven, but unstable, considering how Scott became an old man and a baby) was screamed dangerous, and Bruce definitely didn't wanted Tony to sacrifice his new family for this uncertain result.

So it was a surprise when Tony suddenly came and announced that he managed to create a device for time travel and wanted to create a plan to bring everyone back.

0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0

It was painful. Really, really painful. It was a torture, a nightmare, a living hell. Was this what Thanos felt when he used the Stones? It was like his arm has burned to crisp and dead, over and over again. His ears were ringing, not hearing his friends supportive words. He wanted to claw his arm off, but he can't, not before he snapped his fingers. He must snapped his fingers, no matter what, or all their efforts would be wasted. He finally managed to snap his fingers, and heard his friends shouted his name. He welcomed darkness that swallowed him in an instant.

0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0

Thanos finally dead, gone for good, and so did his alien armies. But at what price? His friend is gone. Tony Stark is gone, and none Infinity Stones can brough him back. No more constant pokes, no more science buddy, no more Iron Man. Finally, his friend can rest. Definitely this time. Tony left the world to them for safekeeping, and Bruce will treasure it. He, and the Avengers have surely will avenge it. For the world. For Tony.

0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0

"Hey, Tony. It's been awhile. I know, I know, I haven't visited you lately, I am kinda busy for the last few weeks. I hope you are well over there. Your daughter definitely goes after you, you know? She managed to spook me yesterday. You should see Pepper's face."

Bruce laughed weakly and looked at the water in the lake.

"How is Nat over there? Did you meet her there? Is she happy? I hope so. You probably bore her to death with the stories about your daughter. No...not boring. I am sure she thrilled to see Morgan too. We are all happy, Pepper still managing your company, well, hers, your daughter, bouncing ball of energy, Peter too, sort of. He still sad but he is with Happy so I can say that he is okay... and the team are okay. Steve..."

Bruce inhaled slowly.

"Maybe you have meet him already. He died last week. He was happy. Just please, don't pick fight with him again, okay? Say hi to Nat and Steve for me."

Bruce tried to keep his tears from falling, he heard small feets running towards him from behind. He quickly brushed his unshed tears away and concluded his speech with a smile,

"See you next time, Tony."

0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0

**Finally. Pweuh. ****I have planned the last chapter for this story.**** Stay tuned!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Author Note: **I can't believed that there are people who enjoyed my first fanfiction so much. Thank you for your time to read, favourited and followed this story. Thank you to **Invader Johnny **and **my-secret-garden **for the lovely reviews. Much appreciated.

Now, the last promised chapter. Enjoy!

**Disclaimer: Avengers and all the characters are belong to Marvel Studio. RIP Stan Lee.**

0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0

Peter Paker stared at the water while sitting at the bank of the lake. It been six months since the funeral of Tony Stark aka Iron Man, or as people called him nowadays as Earth's Greatest Defender, and yet the pain of losing him still fresh and hurt. Peter watched the water rippled due to the movement of aquatic creatures in the lake as he recalled the last moments of Mr. Stark, his mentor, alive. He saw how tired and exhausted his mentor was, and how relieved his expression when Mrs. Stark told him to rest, that they will be okay without him, that the world will be okay without him. Finally, Mr. Stark got the rest that he deserved.

Peter recalled his time spent with Mr. Stark. How Mr. Stark gave him his suit, upgraded his suit together during those 'internship program' (he did however joined the actual internship program later on, it was a blast), helped him during the Vulture incident, and the argument that they had on the roof. How Peter wanted to rewind the time back and took back all the things he said in that argument. How Peter wanted to hear Mr. Stark said that he was proud of him.

The last hug that he received from Mr. Stark was the most prized moment for Peter. The expression of Mr. Stark, relieved to see him after five years of the fateful snap, was still fresh in Peter's memory. The touch of Mr. Stark in the hug was the most incredible feeling that he ever felt in his life upon his return from the Soul Realm.

He looked at his reflection in the water. He smiled. Well, tried to smile. His smiles felt fake these days. Even so, he tried, for the sake of others. He needed to be strong. He had to. He really wished for a miracle, that Mr. Stark was alive and well with his family, and the Decimation, Thanos, the last fight were never happened. However, he knew. No matter how much he wished for miracle, it was the bitter reality that Peter have to swallow. He knew that already.

"Pete, come on. Mommy said it's time for lunch. Come on."

A young girl came running at Peter and tugged his hand towards the small house at the side of the lake.

Peter smiled at the cheerful voice that called him. He was shocked when he found out that Mr. Stark has, _had_ a daughter, that he was finally married to Miss Pots, or he should said _Mrs. Stark_. Morgan Stark was a beautiful and energetic young girl, and a genius nontheless, well, considering who her father was. How she managed to get FRIDAY to let her in her father's lab alone and played with one of the iron man's gauntlets (which resulting the hole at the wall, Pepper nearly had a heart attack when that happened) was a mystery.

Peter loved Morgan the moment he saw her at the funeral. He saw how strong she was, to keep hugging her mommy, how intelligent she was, to understand that her daddy won't be able to play with her and tucked her in bed anymore, and how brave she was, to kiss her father at the cheek for the last time.

"Okay Mor, just stop tugging my hand, you might fall. Here we go."

A giggle exploded from Morgan when Peter scooped her in his arms and ran towards the house. They reached the house in record time and proceeded to go to the dining area where Pepper and Aunt May prepared the meals.

"There you are. The food is done. Let's us eat. Thank you sweetheart for fetching Peter for me."

Mrs. Stark was beautiful as ever. After the funeral, Mrs. Stark insisted that he and Aunt May have lunch and dinner with them every weekend. Peter thought on how lonely she was with only Morgan, and Aunt May seem happy to chat with her, so he had no objection. The meals were lovely as always.

"Mommy, can we go to Daddy's lab? Please?"

Pepper looked at her daughter knowingly. "You want to see Daddy again?"

"Yup. And play with Dum-e and U."

"Sweatheart, I can't. I have some works to do. Can we go tomorrow?"

"But I want to see Daddy!"

Morgan was at the verge of crying. Pepper needed to finish her works and Aunt May had already left for her works. Peter felt sorry for her.

"I can keep an eye on her, Mrs. Stark. I need some repairs for my web shooters, so can go with her to the lab."

"Are you sure?"

"No problem Mrs. Stark."

Pepper smiled.

"Of course. Thank you Peter. And I did told you to call me Pepper before, didn't I?"

Peter rubbed his head sheapshly. Morgan, who got impatient already, tugged Peter's hand towards the said lab.

0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0

"Welcome back Young Boss Girl. Hello, Peter."

"Hi, FRIDAY."

"FRIDAY, can I see Daddy again today?"

"Of course. Playing Boss's hologram."

Peter watched Morgan settled herself on a small chair between Dum-e and U, immersed in her father's hologram, the last message of Tony Stark to his family. Morgan apparently made a rutine to watch her father's hologram a few times in a week, and playing with the bots. Pepper didn't mind with it, as long as she was with her when she went to the lab to 'see Daddy'. It's not like Pepper didn't trust the bots completely, but the bots tended to run wild in the lab, and completely ignored FRIDAY's instructions, resulting a few accidents (with explosions of course) which Pepper wished to never happen again. And Pepper trusted him enough to let him supervised Morgan and two mischief bots in the lab.

Watching Morgan and the bots occupied with Mr. Stark's hologram, he continued to the back of the lab, where all dangerous equipment and chemicals (to Morgan obviously) were located.

He been overdued to repair his web shooters, since he was busy a few of weaks ago. He actually didn't want to use this lab, but he had been posponed the repairs long enough, and he really didn't wanted his web shooters not working at the mid-air during his swings in the near future. Besides, he had been coward long enough, thinking how this lab reminded him of Mr. Stark. He need to face the reality sooner or later, if Morgan can accepted it, why can't he?

"Peter, handling a chemical mixture when not looking is not advisable and dangerous."

FRIDAY's voice startled him back to the reality. He hadn't realized that he was staring at Mr. Stark's hologram that played in front of Morgan (which was played for several times now) from afar. He looked at his hand and saw some of the chemical that he was holding had spilled a little on the table. God, he really missed him.

Peter went to a cupboard behind him to find something that can clean the spilled chemical (thank God it wasn't acidic or harmful), he saw an Iron Man head on the top shelf. Curiosly,

he took the Iron man head and twirled it in his hands, suddenly a voice called out 'Fingerprints scanned confirmed, Peter Parker', a hidden compartment opened at the back of the Iron man head and a flash drive with his name scrawled on it was found in the compartment.

"What is this, FRIDAY?"

"It was a recording that was recorded by Boss for you."

"And you never said anything about this to me because...?"

"You never ask."

Peter rolled his eyes.

"And also Boss never leave any instruction to inform you about the recording."

Peter raised an eyebrow. Mr. Stark left him a recording and didn't left instruction to FRIDAY. Why?

0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0

Peter decided to play the recording. He actually didn't believed that Mr. Stark would left him with message. Maybe it was another message for Morgan or Pepper, while it was rude to play the recording if it was indeed for them, for some reason he felt the need to watch the said recording. Apparently, it was a hologram. Morgan was excited to see more of her Daddy. Peter smiled at her antics. Mr. Stark was right on making the recordings of him in hologram form, that really cheered Morgan up. FRIDAY played the hologram.

"Hey kid."

Mr. Stark eyes stared on his unblinking eyes.

"If you are watching this, it means that you have found the Iron man head, and you finally have the guts to mess with my lab. And it also means that the time travel thing works, and I am not be able to celebrate it's success with you."

Peter's eyes started to wet, but he determined not to cry, not in front of Morgan, so he held on.

"I hope that you are well, and you have meet my precious daughter, Morgan. God, how I wish I can see you meet her, play with her, and then we go fishing together at the lake. How I wish to introduce you to her as her brother."

Peter's eyes widened. Her brother? Mr. Stark thought him as...?

"But I can't. And it's sucks. But you know what? I don't mind. Because I know that you are there with Morgan, and be able to see her in my stead. I know it's selfish for me to ask you, as you don't know who Morgan is before..."

Peter looked at Morgan who was starring at her Daddy's hologram with wide eyes, carefully picked her up and placed her on his lap. Morgan looked at Peter with understanding and snuggled on his chest. Peter smiled.

"...but as her father, I constantly worried about her, just like I constantly worried about you. Seriously kid, ever since I met you, my hair never been greyer than before. I also afraid of the possibility of Morgan wearing a suit. I know that Pepper will never allow that to happen, but who know the future? It's always wise to have contingency plan, and you are my contingency plan, if I am not there anymore."

Mr. Stark's hologram smiled warmly, his eyes stared deeply inside Peter's.

"I have watched you grow. You are indeed have grown stronger and wiser. Perhaps my mentoring did some good to you after all."

Mr. Stark's hologram chuckled a bit, and then he stood from the hologram chair that he sat and walked until he stood in front of Peter.

"Protect her, Peter. Protect her from harm, if the need arise, guide her as she wearing the suit, give her everything that I can't, be there with her. I am truly regret that I can't be with her anymore, but I never regret of having you back. You are precious to me, both you and Morgan are. And I am willing to do anything to save you both, even in exchange of my life. I leave her in your hands Peter. Go make this world safe for her."

Mr. Stark's hologram eyes looked shined, maybe the light?

"I am truly proud of you, kid. I always am."

Peter can't believed it. Mr. Stark truly did left a message for him after all. He was proud of him. Peter suddenly felt lighter, like a burden was lifted from him. Mr. Stark's request was not a burden, no, it was a gift, and Peter intended to not wasted it.

"Hey Mor, want to play outside? I remember that I promised to teach you on how to do cartwheel, didn't I?"

Morgan's eyes litted up and she quickly hopped down from his lap and ran towards outside. She paused at the lab's door and turned to Peter.

"Pete, coming?"

"In a minute, I need to clean this up first. Wait for me at the terrace, okay?"

"Okay."

Peter watched Morgan ran out of the lab and he gathered the chemicals and put them on the top shelf. He took the flash drive and put it in his pocket.

"FRIDAY."

"Yes, Peter?"

"Mr. Stark was proud of me."

"Yes, he did."

Peter walked out of the lab with the true smile for the first time since the funeral. He was happy.

0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0

**Finally! I am done. I have been dreaming to write this, and I really hope I did a good job at it.****Thank you for reading Avengers Endgame Oneshot till the end. I really hope you enjoy all the chapters. See you next time.**


End file.
